


Hate

by Personette



Series: Projecting is the best of dealing with tramua [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: And the fact that so many of them need therapy, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sad, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, They do be hurting tho, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Walburga can fuck off and die, and yes I'm aware its bad, and yes this is a vent fic, because really that family is a mess, but really Sirius just wants to help Regulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personette/pseuds/Personette
Summary: Sirius had never hated his mother more.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black & Sirius Black & Walburga Black, Regulus Black & Walburga Black, Sirius Black & Walburga Black
Series: Projecting is the best of dealing with tramua [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876072
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Hate

Sirius had always hated his mother. He had thought he couldn't ever possibly hated more than he used to because she'd always hated him.  
He was never cunning enough, never perfect enough, never slytherin enough, even before he'd gone to Hogwarts.

And well, after Hogwarts everything got worse. So really when she punished him for being sorted into gryffindor, he thought he'd discovered the extent of his hatred.

He'd been wrong.

This year had been Regulus's first year at Hogwarts and he had been sorted into slytherin, unlike Sirius. He'd done everything a model black was supposed to do but  
But it hadn't been enough.

Walburga, the fucking bastard of a woman, had been mad that Regulus was too _passive_.

She'd decided to remedy the problem and, and-

And Sirius could tell from the screams that she'd already started.

He could hear whimpers, he could hear screams of pain, he could hear sobs, he could hear Walburga shouting that he was a disappointment, a failure-

In that instant, Sirius hated her more than he ever hated anyone.

Because, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK, Regulus was eleven, _eleven_.  
He was a fucking child, leave him please leave him, he was a child please god not Regulus, leave him _, let him go, fuck, please not him,please_ -

Sirius wanted her to stop, he wanted to interfere,he wanted to leave his room and go downstairs, he wanted to help  
He didn't go. He stayed where he was and dutifully did his homework.

So much for gryffindor bravery.

If Regulus noticed a book on healing charms on his bedside table tomorrow morning, he didn't say anything.

If three years later, Sirius felt the tiniest whispers of guilt in his head, he never mentioned them to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fic for this god forsaken fandom is a vent fic, go figure


End file.
